First Date
by Tomoo
Summary: This is their very first date and they want it to be memorable for both of them. Sequel of Peaceful Scenery.
1. The day before the date

Warning: M x M

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Yowamushi Pedal © Wataru Watanabe

This fic is sequel from Peaceful Scenery fic

.

.

.

* * *

First Date

* * *

.

.

.

Imaizumi and Naruko had been wondering, what the reason behind Onoda energetic attitude. He is way too full of spirit than he usual self and often daydreaming these past few days, they become more concern with his behavior and decide to ask him directly at their way home from club practice.

"No…it's nothing, it's just…I had a plan to go out tomorrow." Onoda admitted shyly while scratching his head when Naruko and Imaizumi manage to asked him.

"Oh, I see, it is a date!" Naruko replied with enthusiast as usual. His direct statement had make Onoda flushed and fidgeting.

"Eh? D-d-d-d-d-date?! I-i-is not like that!" The glassess male shakes his head in embarassment.

"You don't have to deny it!" Naruko give a friendly smack on Onoda back with his palm. "Onoda-kun finally blossomed, don't you think we should celebrate this moment Hotshot?" The later just shrugged uninterested. Imaizumi doesn't really like to snuck around other people problem.

"Che, you're not fun!" Naruko replied with a pout. "But, I wonder who's this lucky girl is…" Naruko asked with a curious tone.

"Yo-You got it wrong! I-it's not a girl!" Onoda statement gained both his friend attention, they both seems a little surprise. "It's Manami-kun, Manami Sangaku from Hakogaku."

"Manami…?" At first Naruko seems puzzled a bit as he tried to recall the person Onoda mentioned.

"Hakone Gakuen climber, Manami Sangaku, the guy with zekken number 6." Imaizumi release a sigh and explained it to him.

"Ah, that's blue haired boy!" Naruko said finally acknowledge the guy.

"You really slow for someone with nickname speed star of Naniwa." Imaizumi muttered in sarcastic tone under his breath.

"Shut up! I'm not good at remembering faces!" Naruko snapped in annoyance. Raised his fist at the taller male resist the urge to strangle him.

"So it just a casual outing eh? I thought it was something else cause you're really excited about it." Naruko add with a dissapointment sigh as he raise his pace and now walk in the front with Imaizumi. Both of them seem to not realize Onoda behind them slowly halted his step until they can't hear his step following them anymore.

"Onoda-kun? What's wrong?" Naruko asked when he turn around and find Onoda were not moving one step from his place. Naruko and Imaizumi exchange glances when they receive no reply from the glassess male before decide to approach him.

"Come on, you can tell us what has bothering you." The redhead said as he give Onoda a playful slap on the back.

"Naruko-kun, Imaizumi-kun…" Onoda starts with a low tone. "There is something I want to tell you…"

* * *

_My chest is fluttering,_

_My heart beating so fast,_

_This kind of feeling what do you call it?_

* * *

**Hakone Academy**

The Hakogaku cycling club just finished their practice for the day. Fukutomi and Izumida already leaving the locker room and Arakita already finished changing and also about to leave.

"I'm leaving first." He announces at Toudou that still checking himself in the mirror. "Don't forget to lock the room after you're done."

"Right, right, you don't need to remind me every time." The said male replied with dismissal wave at his teammate.

"If only you didn't forget _every time_ I don't remind you." The taller male scoffed in annoyance before closed the door of locker room.

After Arakita left, Toudou send a glance at Manami whose locker besides him. The blue haired male is about to unzip his jersey.

"Hey, Manami." He said to catch the younger male attention.

"Yes? What is it Toudou Senpai?" Manami answered while taking off his jersey revealing his white creamy skin.

"Were you sick or something?" Toudou question seems to make Manami confuse, as he tilt his head to right side in cute manner, with clueless expression while saying 'eh?'

"No…it just, I notice that you've often placing your palm in your right part of chest nowadays. Is there something wrong?" The bandana guy asking out of concern for his junior. His junior is an airhead alright, but somehow he'd become distracted lately.

"No, of course not. I am completely fine!" Manami answered with carefree and cheerful tone.

"Then, what is it about?" Toudou raised one of his eyebrow.

"Well, if I had to say…the closest thing will be excitement." Manami answered truthfully as he put on his uniform shirt.

"Excitement?" Toudou asked again even more confuse than before.

"I'm can't wait until tomorrow!"

"Don't tell me, it's a date?!" Toudou exclaimed in surprise at Manami sudden enthusiasm.

"Well, you can say it something like that…" Manami replied while give him a meaningful and rather mischievous smile.

"It's definitely a date!" How come you already had a girlfriend before me?! It's unfair!" The older male seems experated by the idea his junior already going out with a girl before him.

"Well, then, good luck Toudou-san." Manami said as he zipping his bag. " I'll be going first and don't forget to lock the door." He add before close the locker room ignoring Toudou peeved shouted.

* * *

.

.

Naruko and Imaizumi both stared at Onoda with wide unblinking eyes.

They are currently sitting at the floor in Onoda's room. That room look like any other rooms except for anime poster (mainly from Love Hime) all across the wall and some figurine on the top of the desk.

The subject that currently become they main focus is now flinching uncomfortably from the place he sat in formal way. The sprinter and the All-rounder seems to loss at word after hearing their best friend confession. Onoda had told them about his last encounter with Manami. They are his best friends and he wanted them to know and if possible accept him too. Although he understand that it's natural, they are really shocked at the sudden revelation.

"Th-that's great! Congratulation Onoda-kun!" Naruko congratulate him with a wide smile after he come out from his shock state. Upon hearing the redhead positive response, Onoda release the breath he didn't know he'd been holding in relief before turn at Imaizumi.

The taller male simply sat in silence, seems haven't get over his shock yet.

"I-Imaizumi-kun…?"

"Oi, Hotshot!"

"A-ah…I'm sorry, I just don't know what to say…" Imaizumi scratched the base of his head, glance downward to avoid Onoda nervous looks and Naruko confuse glare. "But, yeah, I'm happy for you."

"Imaizumi-kun!" Onoda seems to tear up from joy and Naruko only smiled satisfied.

"So…what does it's felt like?" Naruko asked in curious tone while scooted closer at Onoda.

"What, what felt like?" Onoda asks, puzzled by the redhead question.

"You know." Naruko raised his eyebrow mischievously. "The _kiss_."

His statement make Onoda burn in embarassment, his face become really red.

"K-k-kiss?"

"What you felt when you kissed him? Describe _them_." The last part however sounds like a demand rather than request.

"Ehm…but, aren't you have way more experience than me? I mean you told me that you used to kiss plenty of girls and fondling their b-b-_breasts_…" He said the last part with a small voice almost a whisper. Onoda look generally confused at Naruko curiosity and enthusiasm to find out about his. His question has successfully struck Naruko as he became speechless.

"Erm…it's…you know Onoda-kun…" The redhead tried hard to come out with reasonable excuse.

"It's obviously a lie, there is no way this idiot had ever going out with girl much less touch them. He even barely have a talk with Miki." Imaizumi sneered in mocking tone.

"Shut up! Like you're one to talk, you never going out with a girl either!" Naruko accused him while point a finger at him.

"I don't have and currently not interested." Imaizumi crossed his arm and throw his glance away in indifferent manners, pay no heed to Naruko that growl in frustation at him.

"O-oh…I see…" Onoda nodded in understanding while watching the interaction between them.

He then slowly raised his point and middle fingers and brushed them against his lip."It…felt…_soft_…" Both Naruko and Imaizumi halt their brawl when they heard Onoda words.

"At that moment our lips touched it felt like the time has stopped, there's an ecstatic feelings I can't clearly explain and my heart start beating so fast. My mind went blank, the only thing I knew is I don't want this to over." Onoda were surprised when he remembered how much that light kiss had taken his breath away.

The silence overwhelming the room as the three of them decide to sat in silent and only enjoy the silentness in content.

"Then, have you decide what you're going to wear tomorrow?" Naruko asked again after a fifteen minutes of true bliss had passed.

"Yeah, of course! In fact I want to know what your opinion about this! Just wait for a moment!" Onoda said as he rushed toward the other room. Naruko can only shakes his head a little seeing how enthusiastic Onoda become. Then he glance to his side and startle when he found Imaizumi staring at him.

"W-what?" he asked while raise his eyebrow. He obviously getting nervous under Imaizumi piercing stare.

"It's nothing." Imaizumi said as he threw his glance away from Naruko. And before Naruko had a chance to ask him what was that all about, Onoda already barging in.

"I am sorry for the wait! Now, what do you guys think?" He asks as he walked in the room with casual orange and yellow plaid shirt with the edge tucked behind his beige cream trousers which he pulls slightly above his waist. For the last touch he part his hair in *7/3 style (remember the second day of interhigh when they ask to take a shoot of him?) And without doubt, he had transformed to a perfect dork now.

"Onoda…"

"Onoda-kun…"

Was all Imaizumi and Naruko manage to say at their friend ridiculous appearance.

"You know, actually I can't decide which jacket I should use? The black one or the white one?" He seems oblivious by his friends expression raise two different color jacket but the same size and style.

"Wait, wait,wait a minute, Onoda-kun!" Naruko interrupt him waving his palm.

"Yes, what's the matter Naruko-kun?" Onoda ask brightly, ready to hear his friend comment.

"This clothes…how should put it? umm, rather out of place?" rather than giving suggestion is come out more of question.

"I mean, if I have to say it…honestly it's out of fashion! And didn't I said you look really uncool with that hair?!" Naruko finally snapped when he saw Onoda certain obliviousness.

"Come here! We really need a lot of work for this!" The redhead said as he dragged bewilderement Onoda to the other room where he kept all his clothes. "Come on Hotshot! You help too!" he order when he realize Imaizumi sat still in his place.

They then spend the rest of evening tried to fix Onoda's horrible style.

* * *

.

.

Manami sat on his chair before his desk. He were glancing at the water bottle Onoda returned to him at the end of the third day of Interhigh, when Sohoku achieve the victory and rise as the king replacing them.

Even until now, it's hurt, everytime he look at the bottle. It's like a symbol of defeat that remind him of their loss at the last Inter-high.

But at the same time, this bottle also remind him of Onoda. The best climber he ever knew and admired. Also the very same person with a bright smile that make him feel warm and content inside, the person who make his heart beat faster every time he remember him.

He smiles softly as he trace his finger over the sport bottle, from the edge of the bottom through the top of the tip.

_Sakamichi-kun also drank from here…_He thought while watching the tip before lift the bottle closer and put the tip in front of his lips. _It feels like an indirect kiss…_

He really excited, tomorrow will be they're first date and he determined to make the most out of it so it will be memorable for both of them.

* * *

To be continue…

A/N : I made this fic for sequel to Peaceful Scenery, I hope all of you can enjoy my story and thank you very much for reading. ^^


	2. Date Fiasco

.

.

* * *

Chapter 2. Date Fiasco

* * *

.

.

It's a sunny morning on Sunday. Such a nice day to relax for peoples that been working every day from Monday to Saturday. Some of them choose to spend the day with their family and friends or even colleagues.

Onoda is standing at the front gate of train station; he's been waiting for half an hour. He deliberately decides to come early from the time they supposed to meet.

He really nervous, he's been fiddled the edge of his orange jacket with his fingers.

He wears a black turtleneck shirt and coated with his favorite orange jacket and a dark blue pants.

Onoda is grateful for Naruko hard work in changing his clothing style. The redhead might be not a fashion leader but at least he had helped him to not embarrass himself in front of Manami.

He is going to meet with Manami for about five minute later according to the text the blue haired male sent. The mere thought of it is enough to make him happy. He is going to spend the day, _the entire _day together with Manami.

He finally acquired the blue haired male numbers through Makishima and Toudou. He still remembers how much his hands are trembling when he sent his first message.

"Sakamichi-kun!" Onoda turn at the direction of the familiar voice called him. Manami just walked out of the station and proceed to walk to him. Onoda notice that he was wearing casual white T-shirt and blue jeans with accessories that appears to be a necklace with wood ornament.

"I am sorry for made you wait…" The blue haired male said sheepishly.

"No! No! It's alright, actually I had just arrive myself." Onoda shakes his head.

"Then, shall we go?" Manami asks give Onoda a cue to lead the way.

"Y-yes!" Onoda replied and then proceed to take a step first.

.

After they talked for a while to decide what they should do first, both of them agree to rent a sport bike and plan on biking to the top of Minegayama.

"Actually our first year race was once held in this course." Onoda informed when they about to enter the mountain path where the incline become ascending.

"First year race?" Manami asked, he seems fascinated.

"Ah! Every year our club always held a race for the new members that had recently joined the club." Onoda explained. "It's turn out to be their tradition."

"Heeh…sounds interesting…" Manami raise his acceleration when they almost reach the top of the incline. "We never had an event like that. It must be fun if we had one!"

"Actually, about that…" Onoda pedal a little faster, to catch up with Manami rhythm. "I'm always wondering about your biking club, Manami-kun."

"About, what?" The deep blue haired male asked without diverts his eyes from the road before him.

"Well, I mean like the club schedule or what you usually do in the club practice…"

"Club practice?" Manami put a finger on his chin and thinking for a while "Hmm…well, I don't really follow the club practice schedule."

"Eeeh?!" Onoda is surprise by Manami exclamation. He sounds like he taking the practice really easy.

"I always biking on my own and I think that the way I enjoyed the most. Fukutomi-senpai did say we have to practice in our own way. That's why he let me to biking outdoor by myself." He added his explanation when Manami notice the clear confusion in Onoda's face. "But now you mention it, we did have a large indoor exclusively for bike racing club and a private gym where we can receive a proper muscle training."

"It's sounds amazing!" _If it to be compared with ours…_ Onoda smile with grim, knowing the visible-huge-different between their school club facilities. All they had was just a small clubroom with few training equipment's from Kanzaki shop.

"Well…I think that makes sense, after all Hakone Gakuen main sport focus are Bike racing."

"So, who won in the end?" Manami suddenly resume his earlier question.

"Eh?" However due to his slow thinking, Onoda seems unsure to answer Manami question.

"That first year race." Manami add a moment later when he receives no reply from the glasses male.

"Imaizumi-kun won the race, he is really amazing! I mean it's to be expected he is a cyclist with wealth experience and extraordinary skill compared with a complete amateur like me-"

"What did you felt about that?" Manami retort a question that automatically silence Onoda rambling about Imaizumi. Instead of hearing him praising his teammate are and belittle himself. Manami want to hear his honest opinion, about what he really felt regarding the race itself.

"I…" Onoda reduce his pace as he glance downside. "I felt…frustrated…for being the only one who left behind." The race ends up with result him being in the third place but somehow, remembering that makes the bitter feelings deep inside him resurface.

"I…see…" Manami decide not to ask any question and bike alongside Onoda in silence. In a way, he might felt guilty to bring up such heavy topic.

At the top of the fifth slope they've been climbing, they turn at the right and found a small resting place. There are a vending machine that sells various beverages and a small shop along with a small public toilet.

"Want to get some drink? I am quite thirsty." Manami asked and Onoda immediately response with nodded enthusiastically, gain a small laugh from Manami.

After they parked their bike, Onoda walking toward the vending machine and about to buy some drinks but he doesn't forget to ask Manami first. "Manami-kun, what kind of drink do you want?"

"It's alright, I don't need it. I already bought some popsicles," The blue haired male responds as he gives his money to the shopkeeper, an old lady with smile.

"Alright then," Onoda shrugged then proceed to decide his choice from the available beverages. "I guess, I'll pick orange juice." He enters some coins and pressed the button. After a while He heard loud audible _Clang_ when the canned drink hit the bottom of the vending machine.

"Over here, Sakamichi-kun." He glace toward the direction Manami called him from. He had found a comfortable bench to sit on.

Apparently they are the only customers at the time so they can take their time and relax.

Manami takes the popsicles he bought and unwrapped it and took a first lick and then shudder from the cold sensation and sweet taste. "Hmmm…eating ice is definitely the best during sunny days like these!" Manami exclaimed before start to dig in.

"I also like eating ice, but I always get headache whenever I eat too fast." Onoda sighed, that's why he prefer cold beverage than ice. "Aren't that the popsicle with prize? It's very hard to got the win Popsicle, I never got them even once!"

"It's alright, I'm really good with stuff like this." Manami said with confidence.

"Well… you welcome to try, but I am sure only someone really lucky can obtain it…" Onoda momentarily stopped. Stunned by the sight before him.

.

_**The blunette opened his mouth, let a pink tongue came out and touch the tip of the purple colored Popsicle**_**. **

The glasses male swallowed thickly at the sight, seems unable to tear his eyes away from the view.

_**Cautiously and slowly licking all the way down before put it inside his mouth, between that soft and plump lip. Swirl it once and then proceed to sucking on it. **_

Onoda had break into sweat, he didn't realize he already sweats a lot. He had squirm uncomfortably in his seat.

_**Occasionally pull the Popsicle out for a brief moment before pushing it back inside, almost in teasing way. **_

At this rate, Onoda can feel unwelcome tingling sensation downside, near his under region, somewhere between his legs.

.

_NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! Calm down Sakamichi! You must calm down at time like this! _Onoda thought as he tried hard to focus his minds somewhere else-mainly anime- to erase the event he just witnesses.

_Date or not, inappropriate thoughts are certainly forbidden! It's completely off limit! _

Too absorbed in his own thought, Onoda completely missed the twitch on the corner of Manami lips, as it's gradually become a playful smirk as he enjoyed watch the four-eye squirming and flustering in his seat.

"Look! I told you, I'm good at stuff like this!" Manami said happily while waving the thin flat piece of wood stick with 'Kanji' Win on the surface.

Manami exclamation has grabbed Onoda attention.

"Uwaa! That's great, Manami-kun! Congratulation!" Gasp in surprise, Onoda congratulate him while clapping his hands.

"Here," Manami said as he hand Onoda the wood stick. "It's for you, you said you wanted it."

"Eh?! But it's pretty rare, are you sure?" Onoda sounds reluctant to accept such rare gift.

"Of course, also I'm already full so I don't need it anymore." The blue haired male shrugged and put his empty hand inside his pants pocket as he rise from his seat.

"Thank you very much, Manami-kun! I am so happy!" He smiles a little at the sight of Onoda who burst in joy just for such insignificant gift.

"Then, shall we move on?" Manami suggest as he walked over to his rent bike. "We need to reach the top before sunset."

"Oh! Of course!" Onoda rise from his seat and shoved the piece of wood stick inside his pocket before following Manami footsteps.

The gentle wind breeze through the branch of the trees surrounds them as they keep pedaling in moderate speed. Sunlight pierce through the crevice of the woods and leaf, illuminating them with it's light.

Biking side by side, Onoda and Manami quietly enjoying the beauty of the nature of Minegayama Mountain.

"Ah, we're almost there!" Onoda said as he raises his cadence by 20rpm and rushing ahead to the top of the mountain. Accepting his non-verbal challenge, Manami trailing closely behind him, waiting his chance to surpassed him.

A little race to the top had begun between them, with 3km left they racing each other.

Both of them were smiling widely as they try to pursuit each other. It's an intense rivalry and both of them refuse to yield to one another. However it's different from the Inter-High. They are not striving for victory, more likely this race was just a friendly race they did as both of them prided themselves as experienced climber.

.

The race ended with Manami on the lead. Onoda were only drop behind by a second before Manami.

Beads of sweat were dripping from their forehead as they come down from their bike.

"Haah, Hah, haah…that was fun!" Onoda let a content laughter as he tried to walk with wobbly legs toward the road rail.

"Yeah, that's definitely fun!" Manami add, still on his place. Tried to regain his breath.

"Come here, Manami-kun! This is the scenery I wanted to show you!" Manami immediately stand from his place after he heard Onoda calling him.

He then stand besides Onoda, he raise his head to get a better look at the view. Manami blue eyes get wider as he witness the scenery that literally taken his breath away by its mesmerizing beauty.

"It's…" Manami exhale, takes a long deep sigh as he watches over the breath-taking scene of Chiba town.

"This…is amazing!" he said in an amazement tone, enchanted by the wonderful scenery before him. A smile almost childish-like smile appeared on his face as he curiously peered around. "The building seems pretty small from the distance, I can't even spot the peoples!"

Onoda was glad that he'd be able to show Manami this scene. He always loves this expression. The perfect description of curiosity mixed with excitement and happiness.

He long to see that expression on Manami's face every day. He wants to be the only one that able to witness that expression. Sometimes, he thinks it's pretty selfish for him to have such thought.

He wants to know more about Manami-kun. Much, much more than anyone else.

"Sakamichi-kun." Onoda raise his eyebrow when Manami suddenly turned at him.

"Thank you, for bring me here." Ah…that serene smile again. That Manami trademark smile that leave him flushed and speechless at the same time with his heart beating fast.

However the moment were cut short when Onoda heard a loud growl. He stare at the blue heard before him seems a little embarrassed.

"Um, I'm hungry…" Manami said as he put his hand in front his stomached and scratch his head with the others. "Is there any place we can find good food around here?"

Smiled knowingly, Onoda replied, "I know a good ramen place around here, they sell delicious bean paste there."

"It's decided, let's go there!"

"But we need to get down from here first…"

They then decide to get down from the mountain and by the time they reach the down slope, the sun is almost set.

The streets are not as crowded as it were before; mostly people are on their way home. There are only a few vehicles on the roads make it easier for both of them to riding their bike through the town.

* * *

"Move out of the way, dumbass!" Onoda startle by the loud yelling and car honking from the distance. Instinctively he raises his head to see what the fuss all about in front of him.

Some guy wears sunglasses while smoking. He rides a flashy yellow sport car. He snapped angrily at the pedestrians that trying to cross the street because they're blocking his way.

_Eh…I think I've seen that scary guy somewhere before…_ Onoda think as he tried to recall when he had seen that man.

That sunglasses guy then grumbled when he had to stop at the red traffic light in the crosswalk. He certainly is pissed for those people who blocking his way earlier. If it hadn't been for them, he wouldn't need to stop.

"What are you doing Sakamichi-kun? Hurry up! I'm starving!" Manami declare as he passed Onoda slightly raise his speed acceleration.

"Eh? Wait! Manami-kun!" Onoda tried to warn Manami but it's too late when the blue haired male accidentally bumps on the yellow sport car and leave a trail of scratch mark across that exquisite body of the car.

Both Onoda and that scary guy face turned horror at the incident.

"OI!" Manami turn on his right side when he heard the unfamiliar snapped directed at him and found an odd looking guy walks toward him, with an expression that ready to beat him to pulp.

"Yes?" Manami asks and slightly tilt his head. He obviously not aware about what he had just done.

"What the-!" That man knows that his car just being bumped earlier but he did not expect to find the sight of long trail scratch mark across his beautiful yellow sport car that cost him millions.

"What have you done to my beloved car, you little shit?!" Fumed with rage. He grabbed Manami by the collar of his shirt and forcefully drag him closer, ready to give him a lesson.

"Wait, wait, wait, please wait a moment!" Onoda suddenly interrupted, try to settle things out before this event turn bad.

"Ah!" The man releases his grip on Manami collar when he recognizes Onoda. "You're that shorty with that little red-haired twerp!" He pointed accusingly at him.

"Red hair…" suddenly Onoda remembered when he heard Naruko description. He is that scary looking guy he once encounters in Akiba when he first met Naruko.

"What? Is this guy one of your friends too? You're really unlucky to befriend with troublemakers." That guy scoffed despite a vein of anger popped on his head.

"Please calm down, it's just an accident! I'm sure he didn't mean it!" Onoda waving his hand in surrender, terrified. He tried not to evoke his anger even more.

"Accident or not, doesn't change the fact he leave such ugly mark in my beloved beautiful car!"

"Please calm down, it's all my fault…He didn't have anything to do with this." Manami quick to react when he saw the man intimidated Onoda.

"I'm sorry." Manami may sound calm but they notice there is a menacing tone in his voice as if challenge him if he dare to do anything.

If anything, his sincere apology only fuel the man anger even more. "You think everything is over once you apologize?!"

Onoda eyes widening when he realize what will going to happen to Manami the moment that guy raise his fist, ready to deliver some punch and without thinking he quickly positioned himself between them.

The next thing he knows he heard a loud crunching sound when the man knuckle sinks unto his face. Followed by excruciating pain that spread from the point he gotten the direct hit.

He is staggered back and then fall on his back with headfirst bumped the road because of the overpowering blow he receive.

He can heard a surprised gasps from the pedestrians around them and worriedly shout from Manami, calling his name.

The only things went across his mind before he felt his consciousness left him is…

_Aaah…so this is the feeling when someone getting punch I often seen in Anime…_

_It's…hurts…_

_._

End of Chapter 2


	3. This moment of happiness

.

.

.

**Chapter 3. This Moment of happiness…**

.

.

Onoda opened his eyes slowly and the first thing he saw is Manami worried blue eyes staring back at him.

It's already dark when he notices his surroundings. He currently lies down against one of the bench beside a vending machine in the city park with his head pillowed on Manami's lap.

"Sakamichi-kun, thank goodness, you're awake!" Manami sighed in relief the moment Onoda opened his eyes. Although they said Onoda only had light concussion because his head hit the hard road, he still worried if the glasses male didn't woke up.

Onoda blinking once and then twice when suddenly everything comes back to him. The moments before he passed out. He felt so embarrassed and stupid for the fact he actually being knocked out by one punch.

_I'm such a wimp…_

_That's pathetic…_

But, More importantly…

"Manami-kun! Are you all right? What about that guy? He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Ignoring the pain that surge from his head, Onoda force himself to get up and try to get a better look at the blue haired male, making sure he didn't injure or something.

"I am fine, about that guy…well, he was arrested for doing violence in public by the officer who passed there by coincidence." Manami smiled to reassure him that everything is fine.

"Ah, so that what was it…" Onoda let out a sigh. Honestly he is relief knowing the fact Manami was okay. It would seriously turn bad if something happen to him during their first going out together.

"How…how do I look? Is it bad? Am I having a bump or something?" Onoda asks as he runs his fingers across his face to examine if there were a bump or swollen part. However his motion stopped by Manami hand that grasp his hand and fondle them gently.

"It's just…your nose is broken." The blue haired male guides his hand and then places his palm atop of his wounded nose covered in bandage.

"Eh?! No way!" He touches his nose and felt sting of pain came from his wound. "This is bad! What should I told mom when I go home?" Onoda mumbling to himself in panic. He doesn't want to imagine his mother response! He definitely will get scold.

"I'm sorry…" A heartfelt apologize come out in low voice from Manami. He really sounds truly sorry for being the cause that put Onoda in uncomfortable situation. His head were bowed a little along with his _ahoge_, clearly represent the immense guilt he felt.

"Eh? W-why Manami-kun apologizes to me?" Onoda raise his eyebrow and tilted his head a bit. Sounds confused.

"Because…if it weren't for me, you wouldn't…" Manami glance aside as he lamented his apology.

"No! No! No! Wait!" Onoda raise his hand in front of Manami face, ready to voice his objection. "It was not your fault! I am the one that brought this upon myself!"

"I mean, earlier I acted without thinking… so you shouldn't have felt bad for me, it's all entirely my own mistake!"

"Then, why did you do that? You know that you will get hurt. You don't have to do that."

"Eh? Well…" "I guess… I just can't bear to see you getting hurt…"

"Hmph," Manami scoffed when he covering his mouth with both his palm "What was that?" unable to hold any longer, Manami laughed out loud at Onoda embarrassing confession. "Ahahahaha! That sounds really weird!"

Onoda blinked once at Manami response before let out a long. 'Eeeeeeeeeeh?! Why?'

"But…thank you." Manami said sheepishly after his laughter ceased. "For protecting me…"

.

"Aah...It's already this late…" Manami commented when he saw the time display on his cellphone screen. It's already 07:15 pm

"I'm sorry, if only I wake up more faster!" Onoda responded, immediately assumed it was his fault.

"Just relax, I probably only get scold by my mom."

"Hnn, about the ramen shop…do you still want to go?"

"It's alright, I'll just eat at home. Beside your family will also be worried if you don't go home quickly."

"A-ah, yeah, you had a point."

The two of them decide to return the rented bicycles first before the shop closed and then escort Manami back to the station.

They walk through the narrow alleyway on their way to the station. Usually in this hour there are some salary mans about to go home from his office will passed this street but because today was Sunday, the street already empty.

The only source of light apparently came from the public streetlight. Illuminate the dark of the night with its translucent lights.

Walking side by side in this empty street make the nervous feeling suddenly arise within Onoda. On top of that, he doesn't have any interesting topic to begin a conversation.

The image of their first kiss reappears in his minds once again and in the wrong time and wrong place. He afraid if he were to opened his mouth right now he would only say embarrassing stuff and make the situation become more awkward between them.

However he halt his step when he hears Manami stopped on his track one step behind him.

"Ma-Manami-kun?" Onoda asked and a little confused of his odd behavior.

_Is that…tint of pink I saw on his cheek?_ He asks to himself. He might doesn't have sharp vision but that blush on Manami cheek are so visible that it's hard to ignore.

"Sakamichi-kun." This time Manami is the one who speak. His tone is firm but somewhat Onoda can notice a hint of uncertainty and nervousness inside.

"Umm, you know…" Onoda notice he is fidgeting a bit as the words escape his mouth. "About that time…in the classroom…do you want to…now?" Startle by Manami sudden proposition, Onoda let out a tiny squeak.

Knowing very well the meaning behind those unspoken word. Onoda can feel the heat rising on his face. Covered his whole face with shade of red.

"Eh? Oh…Umm…I…" Flustered, Onoda pondering, unsure whether to give in or not for such intriguing temptation.

If he thinks about it, this supposed to be perfect opportunity! The street is empty, the moods already arise and he granted a permission to continue. When will something like this present itself once again?!

Also, In order to enjoy this day to the fullest, both of them already put their cellphone in silent mode. To block any unexpected incoming calls that might interfere.

To put it bluntly, nothing gets in the way.

Onoda then focused his attention at the blue haired male before him. In his opinion, Manami has a pretty face for a guy standard. He depicts him as mixture of adorable and beautiful. That plump peach colored lip that tastes as soft as it looks. To tell the truth he long to kiss the said lip once again.

However, there is a question he can't shake off his mind ever since the time they first kissed.

"I-I can't…" His answer made the hopeful expression on Manami face replace with disappointment in instant.

"I…I see…" The blue haired male made a move to pull away and about to continue his step, before suddenly he is startle by Onoda that suddenly grasp his arm.

"Please don't get the wrong idea! Is not that I don't want it!"

"It just…I have something I want to ask you…I've wanted to ask you earlier, but…" For a moment Onoda seems hesitant to ask. Was this really a good idea? He thought to himself.

"What is it?' Manami sounds a little eager and impatient to know.

"I…" He takes a deep breath finally decide to hear the answer that will quench his curiosity. "Why do you like someone like me?"

They live in age where fashion and style definite someone character. In order to stand out your characteristic you need a particular style to adapt.

However, Onoda unlike most teenagers his age, overall the only description you can get from him is plain and ordinary. He doesn't dye his hair or wear accessories. With his under average height, his slim non-existent abs figure and large round glasses hanging with backpack slinging casually on his back. He completes people description of Otaku. The nerdy type person that almost always avoided by most people.

Not exactly someone you would do a double take on if you pass him on the street.

Instead of someone like him, there are so many cool looking guys in Hakogaku.

Judge by looks there is Shinkai Hayato, that sprinter can make most girls swoon over him only with a single gesture. The strong willed Arakita Yasutomo, Onoda always look up to him and admire him ever since he heard the story of his past, he thinks he is really cool. Heck, even Toudou Jinpachi the sleeping beauty with his undeniable charm still a lot cooler than him.

With a face like that, Manami could do other person, boys or girls that _much_ better than plain guy like him.

"Why would somebody like me…" He chews his bottom lip. This might be the feeling of his low self-esteem but Onoda truly don't understand why Manami liking someone like him at all.

"Sakamichi-kun, do you remember our first meeting?" Onoda watch as Manami lips stretch and form his trademark easy-going smile.

"I asked you if you like mountain and you answered yes with sparkling eyes, it was enough to prove how much you love to climb." He continue when he see Onoda nodded eagerly like a squirrel. "Mostly, people would respond my question while giving me a strange look or answer it with jokes. But you're different."

"You know? I really thrilled when I see you tried your best to join the Inter-high to fulfill the promise between us. No one has ever take me that serious before." Probably because of his free-spirited nature people tend to perceive him as an airhead that can't be taken seriously. "Honestly, that made me happy."

"I also impressed by your skill since our first race, that natural talent of climbing you had still amaze me to this day." To think an amateur can catch up to his speed in that _condition_.

"You also a really kind person and reliable friend." He refers to the time Onoda patiently lead Tadokoro back to Sohoku pack. He is the type who would never abandon his comrade. "I find that strong and selfless part of you really admirable."

"In the end, I am late for the third period and being scolded by Iincho, but it was worth it for being able to met you, Sakamichi-kun." Manami get closer and then bent down a little to bump his forehead against Onoda. Grinned in satisfaction, enjoying the view of completely red face Onoda.

"Eh? No! no! I am not such good person, I mean…I…uh…" Onoda scratches his head. "Most people who know me always said that I am a boring person, well…aside from bike racing club member."

"That's odd…it's the contrary in my case." Manami's deep blue gaze meet with Onoda brown chestnut orbs"I never get bored when you around me, Sakamichi-kun."

"Shall we continue?" He said when they faces really close to each other. Unable to think of any response since Manami answers already chase the rest of his lingering doubts away.

Onoda can only nod in embarassment and close his eyes as he lean forward to kiss the lips belong to the blue haired male before him, waiting to be claimed.

Manami can feel the warm breath coming from Onoda as he shifted closer and closer to him. Filled with excitement and anticipation however nervousness as well since he felt his stomached churned and his heart beat become faster each second.

Until…

_Ah-Chooo!_

The moment was cut short by loud sneezing come from Manami.

"Ah…I'm sorry…_Achoo_!" Manami said before turn his face aside to sneezing once again. Onoda can only stare dumb-founded with his face and glasses covered in snot and saliva at Manami who still sneezing in front of him.

_This is embarrassing….I hope he doesn't mad at me…_

Manami thought dreadfully as he wipes his wet nose. He honestly doesn't want to make Onoda disappointed at him. For ruined such perfect moment _again_. However, before he turn to apologize once more, Manami eyes widened when he felt some piece of clothes slung over his shoulder.

He turns and saw Onoda drape his orange jacket on him. His feature filled with worry as he attentively watching the blue haired male.

"Are you alright? Sorry…I should've notice that the air was pretty cold." Onoda blame himself for not realizing the apparent chill from the low temperature.

Manami seems didn't realize it either until Onoda point it out. With such thin clothes Manami wearing, there might be a chance he'll catch a cold.

"No…you shouldn't apologize for something like this…also, this…"

"A-ah, you may use it if you want! I mean…if you don't mind…" Onoda seems really anxious, trying to explain his reason.

Unpredictable maybe, but that choice of action was not something he would ever reject. "Of course, I appreciate it." Manami responded with a warm smile.

"Let's get back to the train station, you need to hurry back home and soak yourself in the hot bath. You will catch cold if you don't."

"Pfft…somehow you sounds exactly like my mom." Manami said while chuckling in amusement.

"W-well my mom often scold me if I didn't take care of myself properly…" Onoda admit truthfully and a little shy for have to admitted that.

"Then, shall we go?"

"Y-yeah…"

.

.

"Sakami-" Manami made an attempt to ask when Onoda suddenly grasp his hand lightly, but decide to cut off when he caught the sight of embarrassed Onoda judging by how red the tip of his ears had become.

…..

_I never realize…someone hand can feel this warm…_

Manami thought as he looking at the person walking in front of him. A small content smile slowly appear on his face upon witnessing Onoda, slowly he raised his palm at his right chest feeling his hearbeat.

_My chest is fluttering, my heart beating so fast, this kind of feelings…_

_What did they call them again? This overwhelming feeling of happiness… _

Manami closed his eyes the moment a wishful thinking crossed his mind.

_If only time can be stopped at this moment, because I want this happiness to last forever…_

….

They spend the rest of the trip to the train station with holding hand in comfortable silence surrounding them. Words aren't needed to express their feelings right now.

When they arrive on the station, is time to say goodbye to Manami.

"It's fine! It's okay! You don't have to return it now!" Onoda raise his palm in objection when Manami about to take off his orange jacket and return it to him.

"Well then, I guess I'll give this back after I washed it." Manami said amused by Onoda expression that suddenly brighten the moment he said there are possibility they would meet again.

"The train is about to depart, so…I'll see you next time."

"Yeah, see you next time."

"Sakamichi-kun," Manami said before he walks into the train, crossing the yellow line that becomes a boundary between them. "Thank you, I had a really good time today."

"Y-yeah, I also really enjoy today…" Onoda answered, seems a little flustered.

"Um, if you don't mind, do you want to going out with me again…?" Manami can sense a hint of hopeful tone in Onoda question.

"I am looking forward to it." Manami answered without hesitant, right before the train automatic door closed.

Onoda watching with a content smile as the departed train getting further and further away from the station until it was disappear from his sight, he then look up to the dark sky.

"This is really a good day."

He muttered under his breath.

.

Inside the train, Manami was sitting in silence. The train is pretty empty if is not for two persons aside from him. One of them was an old man reading a business magazine and the other was a young girl, probably around his age. She is busy typing a message with her cellphone.

Not that he mind since Manami pretty much prefer this moment quietness and solitude. It probably will be one and half hour before this train will arrive at his station so he got a lot of time to contemplate of a lot of things.

.

_I really like your scent!_

_._

He chuckle a little when he remember the time Onoda had said that sentences to him. He trace his finger gently at the orange jacket Onoda lent to him and sniff them a little.

_This scent…is warm and very gentle…it's remind me of the warmth of the sunshine…_

Blissfull smile appears on his feature as he tightened the thick orange coat around him and slowly closed his eyes.

…...

"Hey, Sakamichi-kun you know?…I also really like your scent…"

.

.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

A/N : At last I finished this fic! I know this story still filled with many flaws but I tried my best to write it.

I really like the interaction between Onoda and Manami ever since they first met and they probably the first couple I ship from they're first encounter. They both a simple-minded and polite person, honestly the simplicity of their relationship is what draw me to ship them in the first place.

I always portrayed them as a couple with pleasantly sweet relationship with fluffy atmosphere (So, second base is still a long way to go). Seeing their heart-warming interaction can make me feel at ease and I can enjoy making their stories without need to worry about any complicated stuff.

I know that this pairing is lack popularity. Especially with Onoda as 'Seme' with his round doe eyes and height, he can pass as a girl (Please tell me I am not the only fan girl who find clumsy, timid and caring Seme intriguing)

Once, I decide to give up on one pairing I really like for the same reason, and I always regret that decision. Is rare to find their artwork together or even a fan fiction about them.

But, now, I made new resolution to not give up on this pairing no matter what!

I am sorry for my random ramblings, and thank you very much for reading my story.

I hope to see you all again in my future story. ^^


End file.
